True love never dies
by angel tetsu 0308
Summary: they love each other, in fact, they are about to get married due to Kuroko's clumsiness Kuroko saw disappointment in her parents eyes she run and run until she reach a spooky forest. There she practice the I do part and even the exchanging of the rings. She put the ring to a root or is it really a root? Main pairing Aka x fem!Kuro. mention of Aox fem!Kuro and Ao x fem!ki.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: KNB and corpse bride is not mine

Warning: gender-bend.. _inspired by corpse bride_

Summary: they love each other, in fact, they are about to get married due to Kuroko's clumsiness Kuroko saw disappointment in her parents eyes she run and run until she reach a spooky forest. There she practice her speech, the I do part and even the exchanging of the rings. She put the ring to a root or is it really a root? Main pairing AkaKuro. mention of AoKuro and Aoki. Female Kuroko and kise. _Inspired by corpse bride_

~~Akakuro~~

In a church, you will hear a priest speak and said "do you take Kuroko Tetsuna to be your lawfully, wedded wife?"

Aomine replied "I do" then he smile.

the priest continue and said "do you take Aomine daiki to be your lawfully, wedded husband?" no one replied so Aomine and the priest turn their heads to Kuroko, who is busy fixing her gown. Kuroko notice their gaze and look at her parents. Who seems disappointed to her so she took a step backward and ran away.

Kuroko run and run until she reach a spooky forest, when she reach the forest she thought _'Aomine-kun, I love you but I have to be perfect'_ thus, she begin to practice her speech, the I do part and the exchanging the rings, she then put the ring to a root and she absentmindedly speak and said "will you be mine?"

she closed her eyes only to open once again when the root or should I say hand grab her wrist and pulled her to the ground, with all her strength she pull her hands away from the root/hand, she then tumbled to a nearby tree suddenly a boy around her age rise and said "of course, I will be yours as you will be mine"

Kuroko widen her eyes and said "w-what? H-how? Who are you?"

the boy smirk and replied "I am Akashi Seijuro, your boyfriend"

She run and run until she reach a bridge she look from left to right and saw no one, she begin to relax and closed her eyes when she open them Akashi is in front of her and said" why are you running? Come I will show you my world" Kuroko fainted, Akashi catch her before her body crush to the ground and bring her to the world of the dead

A/N: here's another story. Sorry I made another one when my other 2 stories aren't finish yet, I plan this as a one-shot but I can't finish writing this anyway _please drop a review thank you for supporting this story as well as my other stories_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: KNB is not mine nor corpse bride

Warning: gender-bend.. inspired by corpse bride

Kuroko woke up only to find herself in an unfamiliar room, she scan and scan and notice some skeleton bones hang in the wall and the paint is crimson red. The door suddenly open revealing a boy

Akashi let a small smile and said "welcome to my place, love" Kuroko frown for a moment and stared at him then he added "do you want food or do you-"He was interrupted when Kuroko questioned him "where am I?

"In my place, in more specific in the world of the dead" Akashi replied in a firm tone. Which cause Kuroko to frown

"but I am not dead" Kuroko said

"yes, you are not dead but **I** am **your boyfriend, remember?**" Akashi commented, which cause Kuroko to shake her head in disapproval, she was about to speak when Akashi interrupted her "come, let's meet the king" as he pulled Kuroko to the king.

(15 minutes later)

In some kind of road, Kuroko said "Akashi-kun, can we go to my world?" Akashi look at her in confusion then Kuroko added "you know, to meet my parents" Akashi's eyes brighten and nodded as they run towards the king

(2 minutes later)

The King speak and said "what brings you hear Akashi?"

"I like to go to the world of living" Akashi replied

"very well" as the king sprinkle some kind of dust to Akashi and Kuroko, in an instant Kuroko and Akashi came back to the spooky forest

"it's been years since I saw the moon" Akashi said while staring at the moon.

Kuroko nervously go to Akashi and mumbled _'it's now or never'_

Akashi look at her and then smile, Kuroko said "can you stay here for bit? I will go to my parents and bring them here ok?" Akashi nodded then Kuroko slowly walk out of the forest. Kuroko saw Akashi is tailing her so she stop walking and said "Akashi-kun, please stay here for a bit. Pleas close your eyes until I come back" Akashi close his eyes just like Kuroko instruct him.

Kuroko run to Aomine's house, due to her lack of presence no one notice her, Kuroko found Aomine's room and knock at the door. Aomine open the door and pull Kuroko to him as the other hand close the door.

Kuroko started a conversation and said "Aomine-kun, I'm so sorry, I ran away, I had to be perfect and I-I love you"

Aomine didn't replied instead he lean to Kuroko and their lips was about to touch but the window open revealing a very angry Akashi.

Akashi glared at Aomine and pulled Kuroko with him but before Kuroko was completely gone from Aomine's sight she shouted "Aomine-kun I love you, I'll come back"

(At the world of the dead)

Akashi was furious, you can see Anger, betrayed and sadness from his eyes

Akashi shouted in anger "Why?! Am I not enough?! Why do you love that other man?"

"can't you see? You're the other man" Kuroko replied

"I don't want your explanation, I love you can't you see? When I was alive I always saw you in the library that once belong to me-" Kuroko interrupt him "yours? that huge public library is yours?" she saw Akashi nodded and let him continue " I instantly fall in love with you. I thought it was a one-sided until this happen" proudly showing the ring

"it is one-sided, please let me go, I accidentally put that ring into your finger"

Akashi face her "give me a chance, stay with me for 2 weeks and if you didn't love me back in 2 weeks, I'll let you go" Kuroko saw the determination in Akashi's face so she nodded

**A/N: if Akashi is alive, he's gap at Kuroko is only a year… anyway enjoy reading**


End file.
